


уважаемая алена игоревна

by dfvl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: романс про ведьм
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	уважаемая алена игоревна

**Author's Note:**

> кароч, я врываюсь, чтобы внести крохотный фанфик по настолько несуществующему пейрингу, что вы себе даже не представляете.
> 
> смотрела я тут клип ланы дель рэй chemtrails over the country club, и она мне там внешне очень напомнила аленушку из фильма чародеи. и я слепила коллажик для сториз в инстаграме, чтобы показать, [ну похожи же](https://bookmagazineblog.files.wordpress.com/2021/01/1611213061046.jpg?w=768) \- и меня как прошибло вдохновением!

В первые часы ее будто что-то тревожило. Было _странно_. Что именно, Алена Игоревна сказать затруднялась, но было _что-то_ , определенно было. Она то ловила себя на мысли - а как я вообще жила раньше, до сегодняшнего дня? непонятно!, то злилась, что не могла припомнить, о чем недавно так пеклась, о чем тревожилась.

Вдруг она подумала, а хочется ли на самом деле вспоминать?

Не хотелось.

На этом она и остановилась. Жизнь была хороша, и ей хотелось наслаждаться. И собой, своими умом и красотой, властью, силой, и Алена Игоревна с большим удовольствием занялась этим.

В первые ночи ей снилось что-то грустное. Она смутно помнила утром - она будто бы звала кого-то, искала и не могла найти, и это огорчало. Имя крутилось на языке, но она не могла его ухватить. Слова должны быть названы - этому ее годами учили в университете, никаких _presque vu_ , какая же ты ведьма, если не можешь назвать слово? Это сердило, и Алена Игоревна срывалась на всех, кто попадался под руку.

Нужно было заниматься работой, в последнее время у нее появились _большие_ планы, но она перебирала конспекты, вспоминала заклинания. Что-то происходило с ней, и это тревожило. Алена Игоревна была не из тех, кто позволяет вещам происходить с ней, она была их причиной, и никак иначе.

Она нашла - не совсем то, но уже что-то - капля крови на кончике ножа, скорое полнолуние, бокал вина. Она устроилась у зеркала, засмотрелась на свои пожелтевшие глаза, сказала слова. Магия прошла через нее, разлетелась в стороны, и Алена Игоревна улеглась спать чуть более довольная, чем обычно.

Сон изменился, и раздражение сменилось - чем? страхом? чем-то.

Человек, которого она искала, оказался не мужчиной - с чего она вообще взяла, что это должен быть мужчина? Она не могла сказать, ей так _казалось_. Алена Игоревна была посреди ярчайшего, золотого, горячего света, полузабытого, его вытеснила ледяная снежная белизна, которая слепила на улицах Китежграда. Алена Игоревна была у пустого шоссе, смотрела сверху, сбоку, смотрела внимательно, и вдруг все запахло лимонами, так сильно, будто она укусила один, вдруг по шоссе помчалась маленькая красная машинка. За рулем была женщина - красивая, чем-то похожая на Алену Игоревну. Женщина была в белом, на лице у нее была странная маска, на руках, на шее, в ушах - жемчуг. Она вдруг ударила по тормозам и посмотрела на Алену Игоревну так же пристально, как Алена Игоревна смотрела на нее.

Нужно было что-то сказать? Но сказать было нечего.

Наступило утро, и в этот день все в НУИНУ, даже сама Шемаханская, боялись попадаться Алене Игоревне на пути. Она рвала и метала и даже себе не могла объяснить причины.

Вечером она капнула в бокал две капли крови. Дрогнули стены в квартире, мигнули фонари на улице. Хорошо, что соседи достаточно боялись ее, еще не хватало, чтобы кто-то потревожил. Она легла спать.

Ей снилась зеленая лужайка, россыпь красных роз на кустах, голубая вода в бассейне, желтое солнце. Было жарко, так жарко.

Сегодня женщина была в купальном костюме, лежала на полосатом шезлонге. Рассматривала Алену Игоревну. В руках у нее был был запотевший бокал чего-то желтого, на столике рядом стоял еще один.

\- Присоединяйся? - сказала она и махнула рукой на свободный шезлонг.

Алена Игоревна устроилась, вытянулась, потянулась, расслабилась. На голове у нее появилась шляпа с широкими полями - ее магия это была или чужая? так и не сказать сразу. Она попробовала коктейль - лимонный, кислый и сладкий одновременно, он оказался по вкусу.

Незнакомка представилась. Алена Игоревна виновато пожала плечами и ответила:

\- Я сплю.

Путешествия во сне были хороши тем, что можно было совсем не беспокоиться о языках, и плохи тем, что нельзя было читать - и расслышать имена.

\- Это ничего.

Они почти не говорили, смотрели друг на друга - они были очень похожи, очень. Когда Алена Игоревна потянула руку к незнакомке, та потянулась в ответ, когда незнакомка захотела поплавать, Алену Игоревну потянуло к воде. Было чудесно, было _волшебно._ Никогда и ни с кем у нее не случалось такой синхронности.

\- Завтра полнолуние, - сказала она, когда почувствовала, что скоро проснется. - Завтра я могу задержаться дольше - и быть здесь почти по-настоящему.

Сейчас она была бесплотна, почти призрак - у нее было столько желаний и никаких возможностей их исполнить. В полнолуние у них были шансы.

\- Завтра - шабаш, - грустно ответила незнакомка.

Алене Игоревне показалось, что она говорила еще - что найдет ее, что она воспользуется силой сестер и отыщет - но нельзя было сказать наверняка и надеяться было нелепо.

Она решила, что больше не будет садиться у зеркала и пить вино с кровью. Но она сотворила маску, странную маску, как у незнакомки, и примерила ее. Она поблескивала - яркими, ледяными вспышками, как снег за окном.

Дальше ей некогда было думать об этом, так много всего случалось. Близился новый год, нужно было решать с Сатанеевым - и Алена решила, что если и не добьется желаемого через него, то хотя бы развлечется. Слишком много в ней было злой, жестокой энергии, слишком хотелось ее куда-то выбросить. Потом завелся этот забавный настойчивый юноша - Иван, со своей сестрой, было много всего, так много - и вдруг выяснилось, что никакая она не Алена Игоревна, а Аленушка.

Было _странно_.

Было отвратительно, обидно, до слез обидно, что из-за слуха, из-за ревности женщина, которую она всегда так уважала, не спросила даже, швырнула в нее жутким заклинанием. Алена дождалась конца праздников - успокаивала Иванушку тем, что хочет сделать все по правилам, как нужно, хотя знала, никакой свадьбы не будет. Она пришла к Шемаханской и положила на стол заявление об увольнении.

\- Я хочу извиниться, - сказала Шемаханская, но Алена помотала головой - извинения не сработают, не помогут, не исправят.

\- Я понимаю, - сказала Шемаханская, - но ты хоть об этом подумай.

Она вытащила из папки официальное письмо - и в кабинете вдруг запахло лимоном, так сильно, что у Алены свело челюсть и рот наполнился слюной.

\- Смотри, это из Америки. Ищут ведьму на стажировку в свой институт, им очень твоя работа понравилась, специально тебя хотят, смотри - просят уважаемую Алену Игоревну.

Алена взяла письмо - белая бумага, черные буквы - но с ними и голубое небо в рыхлых полосках от самолетов, дрожащий воздух, похожая и такая чужая незнакомка. Загадка была простой, и она разгадала ее быстро, разглядела вопрос, который прятался за официальными словами - хочешь все-таки услышать мое имя?

\- Это нам тогда больше не нужно? - спросила Шемаханская и кивнула на заявление Алены.

\- Нет, - согласилась Алена, сказала слово, и заявление истлело.

После того что случилось под Новый год ей больше не хотелось петь, теперь же она поспешила из кабинета - думать, собираться и потому что из груди рвалась странная, непривычная, новая - песня.

**Author's Note:**

> кстати, если хочется почитать меня не только в формате фанфиков - вот мой святочный [рассказ](https://www.litres.ru/katerina-dementeva-27063068/poslednego-volka-zdes-videli-sotnu-let-nazad/), я им очень довольна.


End file.
